


Specter of Peace

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Series: Specter [2]
Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Depictions of Death, Dissociation, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "Without the Enchantress, there was a chance he would fade away. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind it so much if he could just know one way or another, it was the waiting that was killing him."As Specter Knight waits for his life to end, someone returns an old possession of his.





	Specter of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the end of this series, but there is one more thing I want to write. I don't know whether or not I'll actually add it to this series though.
> 
> I am also about to start my first year of college, so I might be writing less now.

He waited.

Within his Lich Yard, he waited once again, but this time, there was no telling what would become of him.

The reason he had become stuck at all was because his only tie to any sort of living was due to the Enchantress keeping him alive. He had saved Reize, he could not save himself.

Without the Enchantress, there was a chance he would fade away. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind it so much if he could just know one way or another, it was the waiting that was killing him.

He spent a lot of his time playing games with Mona, keeping potion bottles in the air with his scythe. As much as he despised Plague Knight and wondered how Mona could love someone like him, Mona was certainly good company, even if she often asked Specter Knight to forgive him. Perhaps he could forgive him if he could return it, but he had traded it long ago, and it was probably lost forever. Whatever Plague Knight’s reasons had been, Specter Knight could never forgive him for taking away the last thing that had ever truly grounded him, reminding him of what he had lost.

He descended, truly letting his feet touch the ground. They shook ever so slightly with his weight, having been up in the air for so long. He moved to walk into his quarters, but a voice beckoned him.

“Specter Knight!” He turned and saw the blue armor of Shovel Knight coming closer. It illuminated with lightning strikes, and Specter Knight was much less hesitant now to admit that Shovel Knight was a rather distinguished looking individual. “A word?”

Specter Knight stopped and turned to face Shovel Knight, resting the butt of his scythe on the ground.

“Yes?” he asked, intrigued by the other knight’s presence. He probably wasn’t here because he was angry. He wasn’t here for a duel was he? Specter Knight certainly wasn’t in any shape to be fighting.

“I believe I might have something of yours,” Shovel Knight said, half like a question, but half like he already knew the answer.

Specter Knight was certainly confused. Shovel Knight couldn’t see it in his face, but perhaps he could hear it in his voice.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. What could Shovel Knight possibly have of his?

Shovel Knight produced a bag from his armor, full of the various objects he had collected over his journey. He rummaged around in it, eventually producing a locket.

“The Phase Locket I bought from Chester,” he explained. “I found out that he received it from Plague Knight and Mona told me it had been important to you.”

He held it out. “I figured I should return it.”

Specter Knight felt a wave of emotions wash over him, but soon they became far away just like everything else did. But when he took the locket in his hands, things got a bit closer.

“Thank you, Shovel Knight,” he said, trying to keep the choke out of his voice. “I apologize for all the trouble I caused you.”

“Water under the bridge,” Shovel Knight assured him. “Shield Knight is safe, things are returning to normal. It is time for forgiveness.”

Specter Knight was shocked, not thinking he deserved forgiveness after what he did. He wondered if Shovel Knight would feel the same if he had known what he had done. Regardless…

“Thank you,” he said.

Shovel Knight nodded, and bid him farewell. Specter Knight walked over to a nearby structure, and sat down, holding the locket in his hand.

“Do you want to continue playing?” Mona asked from her desk.

Specter Knight shook his head. “No, thank you.”

Things were getting farther and farther away again, but this time, a darkness was coming as well. His wait was over.

“But please tell Plague Knight he is forgiven,” Specter Knight said. He figured it would be for the best, letting Plague Knight live in peace. He had his locket. All was well.

Mona seemed surprised, but nodded with a smile. Specter Knight nestled against the wall and watched the other tossing potion bottles in the air. As the darkness fell over him, he smiled, both his hands enclosed over his locket.

It was almost like falling asleep, fading away. At the near end he wondered when the others would notice.

And at the very end, he felt the feeling of hope that Luan could also forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. At present, I have one other idea for this.


End file.
